Friday the Thriteenth 2: Mr Finley Returns
by Binks Drake
Summary: Sequal to Friday the Thirteenth . . .McGuire Style. When they are given another detention with the infamouse Sub- Miranda starts having strange dreams. Meanwhile Sam and Jo were invited to Lanny's house for dinner...
1. Mr Finley Returns

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. Don't own titles. Don't own anything.

Authors Note: This is a duel plot story. So this is how it's going to work; this first chapter is the Mr. Finley and Lizzie half. Then the second chapter is the Lanny's parents part. It will alternate. So even chapters are Parents, odds are Lizzie.

In the first part of this story (Friday the thirteenth . . .McGuire Style) Lizzie and the gang got detention with a substitute named Mr. Finley. Matt and Lanny showed up and played a trick on Lizzie and Miranda with Kate, Ethan, Tugman, and Mr. Finley's help. Mr. Finley absolutely hates kids so he will give them detention for the slightest misdemeanor and he seriously abuses his power as a substitute teacher. Now it's been a week since the fruit punch, the Holograms and the kidnapping (Depending on which ending you like) and Mr. Finley is back as a substitute! And worst of all we found out that Gordo is moving to Sacramento and Miranda is moving to downtown San Francisco.

Secondary note: You never really find out where they live in the show so I've set it in a suburb of San Francisco.

Part 1 (Lizzie)

The Next Week

"I hate Mondays"

"That's Garfield's line," Gordo said.

"I hate this one extra because that means you're leaving tomorrow!" Miranda shouted. "I'm gonna miss you soooooo much."

"I'll miss you too Gordo." Lizzie leaned against him. Miranda shut her locker.

"This stinks,"

"Yeah, I know. I'm not happy about moving either," Gordo told them.

"Okay, yeah, but that wasn't what I was talking about." Miranda said.

"Hmm?" Lizzie asked.

"Guess who's back?" Miranda smirked. The bell rang loudly as they walked into their social studies class. Lizzie's jaw dropped when she saw who was sitting at the desk.

"You're kidding!"

"And your late," Mr. Finley looked up from the desk and handed them three pink slips. "I'm baaack," Lizzie's eyes widened.

"They didn't fire you?!" Lizzie realized what she said after she said it.

"We can see that!" It was Kate who made this remark. She was present last time when they served detention with Finley.

"For that snide remark . . ." Finley pushed away from his desk and strolled to Kate's seat. He slipped a slip onto her desk.

"Another detention!" Kate stormed. "I can't live like this!"

"Whoa calm down Kate," Claire said.

"No talking!" Mr. Finley gave her a slip to. Claire said nothing but sulked for the rest of the class.

"Today," Mr. Finley announced. "We'll be watching a movie about World War II. Any talking is punishable by detention." He walked to the TV and pushed the power button. And so the movie began. The narrator talked in a monotone and would not shut up. After a little while you could hear whispering in the back corner.

"ETHAN, VERUCA, LARRY!" Finley strutted to the back of the room and gave them all detention slips.

"I'm starting to see a pattern here," Veruca said.


	2. That Morning

Chapter 2 (Parents)

Earlier that Morning

Earlier that Morning . . .

DRIP DROP DRIP DROP

"That hole is starting to get annoying!" Joe screamed as she walked past the leaking roof. "Sam I'm gonna call the roof guy about this!"

"No, No, honey please it's just not worth the money! I'll fix it in a flash!" Sam pushed.

"You said that last Friday!" Jo screamed. "I am calling a roof guy!"

"JO!" Sam nagged.

"I am not going to fight you Sam and I love you and think you can just do anything but not this," Both of them sighed. "Let me call a roof guy."

"Fine. Just do what you want to do." Sam muttered. Jo was about to retort but fortunately enough Matt and Lanny jogged in.

"Mom, Mom, Mom!" Matt yelled.

"What, what, what?" Jo asked.

"Lanny's parents invited us over for dinner!" Matt cried.

"US?" Sam said.

"US!" Matt confirmed.

"As in us to?" Jo glanced at Sam.

"Yeah," Matt said. "Well see ya after school." Matt and Lanny walked out of the room. "Oh it's at 7!" Matt called.

"Okay!" Jo answered. She and Sam sat down at the table and stared at the plates. "Do you, I mean, do you think they . . ."

"Talk?" Sam finished.

"Yeah," Jo said. "I mean what are we supposed to say to them?"

"Your kid doesn't talk a lot?" Sam suggested. Jo elbowed him.

"What?" Sam asked. "What?"

* * *

4:21 PM

"Where's Lizzie?" Sam asked.

"You know, I don't know," Jo replied.

"She's probably over at Miranda's or something," Sam suggested.

"Yeah probably," Jo shrugged it off and sat in the living room on the couch.

"I'm going to Lanny's!" Matt entered the room.

"Why?" Sam asked. "Your gonna see him later."

"Lanny said I could come early. Remember seven o'clock." Matt exited.

" 'Lanny said' my butt," Jo said. "Lanny doesn't say anything."

"Maybe he's just shy, he could say something tonight," Sam said.

"It's not Lanny I'm worried about, it's his parents. What if they don't talk either?"

"They will," Sam paused. "I hope."


	3. Predictable Weather

Chapter 3

Predictable Weather

Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo, Kate, Claire, Ethan, Larry, and Veruca sat in the History room waiting for Finley.

"Okay, the sooner this guy gets here the sooner we can leave!" Kate said. She got up and sat in the back corner. She was immediately followed by Claire and Ethan.

Lizzie turned around to where Gordo was sitting. "So, what does you're new house look like, Gordo?"

"It's just a normal house…" He replied.

"What does your room look like?" Miranda asked.

"A Room…"

I'm gonna have to get that the award for "Best Explanation" Animated Lizzie said.

"Come on, Gordo. Isn't there anything special about your house?" Lizzie pestered him.

"Nope," He responded.

"Nothing at all?" Miranda asked.

"No…"

"So…Um…What color's your room?" Miranda said,

"Will you quit pestering me?!" Gordo got up and moved to a different desk. He pulled out his backpack and grabbed a notebook. He opened it and pulled out a sheet of paper. He flipped to a blank page, and pulled out a fresh pencil from his pocket. He began to write.

"What's Ethan' him?" Lizzie whispered to Miranda.

"He _is_ moving tomorrow," Miranda replied.

"That's true." Lizzie glanced over to him. Gordo continued to scribble on his notebook. "I just…" she paused and continued to stare. "I want everyone to be happy…. Ya know? I just….want the end of our friendship to be…happy. But, instead, Gordo's shunning us."

"What do you mean, 'the end of your friendship'."? Miranda asked.

"Long distance relationships never work," Lizzie said. "I mean, everyone always says 'we'll write everyday' or 'I'll visit once a month' but who actually does that. I mean, eventually it'll fall apart."

"Lizzie…"Miranda couldn't think of any words to comfort her. But further worse, she couldn't think of any words to comfort herself.

Across the room, Kate stepped out of her chair. She waddled across the room in her short flashy skirt. She reached up and grabbed the remote off the top of the television. She switched it on.

"Oh my gosh change it!" Veruca jumped up out of her desk. "I hate this soap opera. Let's watch 'Passions' it's a good one!"

Obeying the command, Kate began flipping channels; it went from channel seven up. Eventually it got to channel 35.

"Wait," Tugman hopped up and pulled the remote out of Kate's hands.

"Hey, watch it!" Kate screamed. " I just filed these nails!"

Veruca turned and stared at Kate. She shook her head and turned back to Larry.

"Look at this," he flipped it back to 35, and the weather channel popped up.

"The damage from last weeks strange line of storms was just beginning massive repairs. And now it seems a similar storm system is headed are way. Its very much more elongated this week. We have a special natural disaster warning issued for Hillridge County."

The radar popped up and a huge line of storms was headed strait for Hillridge Junior High…


	4. Jitters

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? If I owned any of the characters etc…that I am about to mention I would be a lot richer then this. And I wouldn't be writing Fan Fiction!

Chapter 4: Jitters

"Are you counting the minutes too?"

Jo looked up from her newspaper. "What?"

"I noticed your newspaper…"

"What about it?" Jo said examining it.

"It's upside down," Sam replied.

"Oh…"

"Don't worry, I'm thinking about it too. We've never met these people. What do we talk about?" Sam asked.

"I'm still on the "If they talk" issue!" Jo sighed and checked the clock. 4:27pm, it said.

"You know, we could just not go," Sam suggested.

"No, we have to go!" Jo replied. "For Matt."

"Not for Matt," Sam said.

"Why not?"

"No, I mean, you want to know!"

"Know what?" She asked.

"You want to know if they talk!"

"I do not!" There was a long pause. Jo flipped her newspaper the correct way. "Okay I do to."

"I win!" Sam said.

"What do you win?" Jo asked.

Gordo say across the room with a copy of "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." He was, however, enraptured by the jabbering of his fellow detentionees Veruca, Kate, and Claire were fighting over which soap opera was the best, while tug man and Ethan were changing the TV channel from ESPN to the Weather Channel.

Gordo glanced back down to his book. He was on Chapter 4 "Number 12 Grimmauld Place" At this point Harry and his friends had gotten to this house and he was yelling at his friends because they hadn't told him anything that was going on or something. He really hadn't been paying much attention. But there were a lot of capital letters on the page indicating Harry's bad mood. Gordo knew how he felt. He was moving the very next day. And Lizzie and Miranda were going on about how they'd still be friends. But Long Distance Relationships never work. Everyone always says they'll write, but do they ever. Gordo looked back at his book. He read about half a sentence before he was once again distracted.

The school seemed to shake when a bolt of lighting triggered an enormously loud thunder strike. But what really distracted him, was the closely followed scream. Gordo looked up at the screamer, who was Kate.

"What was that for?" He asked her.

"It scared me, I'm sorry," she responded. And then the moment passed Lizzie and Miranda continued talking, Ethan and Larry continued flipping channels and Kate, Claire, and Veruca continued arguing.

"This is going to be a long night," Gordo said to himself.


	5. Foreshadowing

Chapter 5: What the Heck?

Apparently she had fallen asleep. Miranda lifted her head off her desk to find a dark empty classroom. The TV was off, and no one was arguing. Without saying anything she stood up and reached under the desk. Her books were gone.

"Okay guys! Not Funny!" She went into the hall, which I might add, was also dark. "Oh, a clock where's a clock?!" She ran up the hall and veered into the first door she saw, all the rooms had clocks. Except this one. She looked around. "Teacher's lounge! DUH!" She walked more slowly this time to the lounge. And when she opened the door she at least expected Mr. Finley. But no one was there either.

It was a miracle that what happened next didn't make her die of shock. Miranda looked around the room. When she didn't find any kind of clue, she decided to go back to detention. She exited the room, only to find a figure from the past waiting for her. In front of her was a man wearing a black robe, with a black hood. Whose hands happened to be glowing.

At First Miranda was startled. But then she realized this was unnecessary.

"Oh," She said. "Hi Mr. Finley," She reached up to pull the mask off, but he caught her hand. He twisted it backwards, causing Miranda to scream.

"What's wrong with you?!" She screamed she fell down and quickly kicked him where she knew it would hurt. He let go of her arm and stumbled backwards to the point where he was leaning on the wall. Miranda lifted herself up and began to walk backwards, towards the lounge door. But when she opened the door and took another step, she found herself losing her balance. She fell down again, but this time she didn't hit the floor. Because the floor had vanished. She was falling into a bottomless pit. The figure looked down at her and waved goodbye.

When it suddenly occurred to Miranda that this had to be a dream. Meaning she was in trouble because she is asleep in detention.

"Lizzie!" She screamed. "Wake me up!"

But Lizzie didn't wake her up. In fact, no one did. She landed. The pit ended. And she wasn't dead. This was strange. The Figure appeared out of the darkness. Miranda backed away but with great speed the figure stepped ahead and grabbed her arms.

"What do you want?!" She yelled.

"Your help…"

But unfortunately when this was said, she was woken up.


End file.
